


Home

by pandabob



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabob/pseuds/pandabob
Summary: I am totally rubbish at Tumblr, however hard I try I can't get my head around it!!  (Too old, too young or too stupid I think!!)Anyway this was written in response to the prompt.Lestrade - Fire and flameswhich I found that I'd been sent ages ago and never seen on Tumblr





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally rubbish at Tumblr, however hard I try I can't get my head around it!! (Too old, too young or too stupid I think!!)
> 
> Anyway this was written in response to the prompt.
> 
> Lestrade - Fire and flames 
> 
> which I found that I'd been sent ages ago and never seen on Tumblr

Just like every other year since he’d finally escaped his own stupidity at staying with his wife Lestrade walked into his dark, silent, empty house on Christmas eve, tired from a long day of picking through the mess that was other people’s ‘happy family time,’ and poured himself a large glass of Whiskey before making his way in the dark, purely by the sense of knowing, to the living room.

Taking a sip of the warm, smooth and very expensive whiskey in his cool crystal tumbler, while settling into a soft leather chair in front of a roaring, almost freshly laid, open fire, he considered just how much life could change in twelve short months as he waited for, _Oh there it is_ , the comforting sound of his husband’s key in the lock.


End file.
